


Skeleton In The Music-room

by April233



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Erik is crazy, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, manipulative Erik, poor christine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April233/pseuds/April233
Summary: 过去的从未消亡，它甚至从未过去文不会坑，大概一周一篇。以及要是我今年七月份N2过了，就把这篇文手动译成英文（毫无逻辑的发言\(//∇//)\）真是计划赶不上变化啊，七月份的考试竟然取消了(￣▽￣)"那就换成十二月份的吧，愿一切顺风顺水顺人意
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 63
Kudos: 57





	1. 引子

“我不会去告你的，你放心吧。”Christine左腿压在右腿坐在沙发上，长裙包裹勾勒出她玲珑的曲线，只露出纤细的脚脖，鞋尖焦躁地点着地。

Erik在家一向不戴面具，这会儿怔怔的，呆得跟木头似的。那副骨架子丢在沙发上，完全没有之前的不耐烦，倒像是被抽去的魂儿似的。

“我不要离婚，你告我也好不告我也罢。”Erik叹了口气从沙发上站起，一双明晃晃的眼睛在Christine身上绕了两圈，终究是收了回去。Christine知道他不肯松手，故意撇过脸去。

错的就是错的，总不能做一错再错的事。毕竟当初她还懵懵懂懂不懂事，被Erik骗到家里再骗到床上最后骗到嫁给他，要算起来该担责的都是Erik。这算什么，精神控制吗？还没算他强奸未成年就不错了，Christine不想把一件可以签个字就能解决的事闹到把枕边人送进局子的地步。说起来，最初献上双唇的是她自己——可他要是有是非之分就该把她推开。

Christine用掌心揉了揉眼睛，她今年才18——虽然身份证上的年纪大了两岁，当初一点点大从瑞典移民过来搞混了，索性将错就错了——感觉快过完了别人38的日子了，浑身透着中年危机式的疲惫。真是的，明明正常的青春岁月都该在校园里,自己呢，连校园生活是什么都不知道。

她看了看被丈夫悄没声带上的卧室房门，盯着出了许久的神，六年前她第一次懵懵懂懂闯进这扇门，一手拽着自己的玩具熊一边哭着要Erik哄她睡觉。

Christine攥紧了伸出拧把手的手，泄气了似的松开了。

还进去干什么啊，离婚协议都丢在茶几上了，这会儿还上赶着把自己送到他床上？

论起来离婚多半是跟婚外情和感情淡薄扯不清的，可极特殊情况就有极特殊的原因。放在Erik和Christine这里，那便是尘封旧事挥之不去的后遗影响。

至于旧事，福克纳可不是这么说的么：过去的从未死去,甚至都还没有过去。

Christine能走到今天这一步也不是脑子一热闲的，她从来没觉得自己过得不开心，事实上她觉得自己快成了全镇最幸福的女人了，Erik从来没对她动过手，而且她能走到舞台上不说全部也有一半的功劳是Erik的。

直到和舞团的Meg一起聊了聊最近看的书，是日语翻译过来的，名气不小，可惜Meg翻了几页说越看越气人，哪有这种把女孩子养大了娶回家的人呐，真恶心。Christine争辩不过她，反倒被教育一通，垂头丧气地回家上亚马逊订阅了好些心理书籍。

一开始还抱着长见识的念头去看的，越看Christine心里越发慌——那些心理临床案例似乎化为一把把利刃，指向她，也指向Erik。

“你从来没有把他当成施暴者。”Christine私下里终究是去看了心理医生，一场稀里糊涂的对话结束了，就记住了这么一句。

施暴者，她的丈夫，放在两年前Christine说不定当个没水平的笑话就过去了，可列举的种种事项，除了性侵和动手施暴，Erik是一样也没差。

离婚是个正确的抉择。Christine反复和自己这么说，我不能活在这样病态的家庭里，至少现在离开为时未晚。

可一想起来真要永远不想见，心下又莫名刺痛起来。Christine去宾馆开了房，一头倒进软乎的床上，索性也不用回家了，就将就一夜吧，反正明天也用不着上班，正好去看看有什么合适的房子可以租下。

夏夜的暑热来得没意思，不把人折腾个透是不作罢，Christine迷迷糊糊往旁边摸，果然摸到熟悉的冰冰凉凉的手臂，咕噜滚进了熟悉的怀抱，这才安心睡去。

“你怎么进来的！”Christine甚为头大，昨晚睡衣也没拿就出了门，这会儿身上穿的还是昨天的衣服，怪不爽利的。这会儿一睁眼看见Erik习惯性地又眯上了眼，闭了一会儿才察觉出不对劲，一把推开从床上跳下来。

“你管我怎么进来的。”Erik一手要拉过Christine的手，一手拿起放在桌上的面具戴上，“不要耍脾气了，回家。”

“我不回去，你没听见我昨天跟你说的啊？”Christine躲闪了两下，手还是被牢牢攥住了，纹丝不动。

“我听见了，也说过了，不离。”Erik蜘蛛似的长手指攥得越来越紧。

“你真要闹得法庭上见你才甘心？”Christine抽不开手，又气又羞。

Erik不作声，只把Christine拉得更近了。

“我想你了，就找你来了。”

Christine蓦然愣住了，不知是想起了哪一年的事，也不乱动了，被Erik顺势揽入怀中。

“我也想你了。”她做梦似的应了一句，随即扬起了头，对着Erik明亮亮的眼睛左看右看，又抬手摘下了他的面具。

“这才好些。”她吻上Erik不齐整的唇，Erik愣了愣，低头吻住，双手埋进Christine的长发，试探性地拽了拽她长裙上的拉链扣子。Christine挪开唇，顺从地倚在Erik瘦削的肩上。

Erik拉下了Christine的拉链，冰凉的双手沿着她的肩胛骨摸上她的腰窝。Christine哆嗦了一下，抿了抿唇，解开了Erik的衣扣。

都是熟悉得不能再熟悉的，Erik餍足地环住Christine的腰。Christine的声音叫他沉迷，无论是在台上还在床上。每次后入的时候Christine的腰都会扯出一道漂亮的弧线，连带着他差点都交待出来。

她是他的天使，Erik从第一天见到她就知道，他的天使会被自己诱进地狱的囚笼。这是面对罪恶的愧疚，也是心向往之的无悔。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警示：未成年性，暗示性流产，蒙眼性

****

_Christine_ _还在睡觉，都已经九点多了，卧室的窗帘依旧没有拉起。之前Erik趁清晨人还不多买了菜回来，滑下铰链再开锁走进家，给小姑娘煮了点牛奶——这会儿都凉透了。昨晚和寄养机构的人争来辩论去，到了下半夜才得了批准带她回家。寄养机构自然希望尽快把孩子送出去，经费从来是不够用的，孩子能有个安身之所总比在孤儿院里十岁不到就要削一大盆土豆照顾更小的来得好。_

_可是没人会随便把一个孤女交给一个带着面具的怪人。_

_但是以捐款名义递过来的支票可以让他们闭嘴。_

_“早安，Erik。”Christine换上了橱柜里的连衣裙，荷叶边的裙边垂在拖鞋面的上三寸。_

_“_ _早安，Christine。”Erik想伸手揉揉她蓬乱的卷发，但是Christine撇过小脑袋，逃似的蹿到餐桌旁。_

Christine回到家迫不及待从柜子里翻了身衣裙进了浴室，夏天的粘腻永远是最烦人的，更不要说在宾馆的卫浴间被Erik抱着根本没好意思仔细洗干净。

煮牛奶的香气飘飘忽忽逸散充溢了整个家，牛奶香钻进来绕在Christine的鼻尖。她深吸一口，闭上了双眼。站在莲蓬头下任由热水顺着自己的头发淌下.

_她站在莲蓬头下仔细地洗澡，洗得很慢。在孤儿院洗澡都是有时间限制的，很少能把她不乖顺的卷发都洗得顺意。而且她现在也不想，就干脆躲在浴室里拖时间。_

_昨晚那个带着面具的奇怪天使又来了，这次他没有悄悄跑到她床边，也没有唱歌，反倒说他不是爸爸从天堂送来的，但是他会带她回家，也会好好照顾她的，他还说自己可以叫他Erik。_

_才不是天使，Christine晃了晃自己的脑袋，就是个骗子，不能跟他住在一起。可是他那么高，自己踮着脚也够不到他的腰，Christine脑补了一下从这里跑出去的场景。估计还没跑到门口就被一把捞起来，像孤儿院的夫人从水里把她的猫猫捞出来一样。_

_她醒来的时候天还黑着，溜下床偷偷推了推落地窗的玻璃，是红铜封边的，纹丝不动。突然耳边传来大门的开合闷响，吓了她一跳，转身爬滚到床上去，空调毯蒙过头，一动不敢动装睡。_

_数了200下Erik也没有进来，大概是出去了。Christine蹑手蹑脚跑到客厅，空荡荡的客厅里除了一把椅子就是一架很大的钢琴，还有各种琴盒，连个沙发都没有，难道他家平时不来别人的？_

_管不上东张西望，Christine扭开两道防盗锁急急忙忙推开沉重的大门。_

_一道结实的精钢链子绷直在Christine纯蓝的眼前。_

_门从外面上了锁扣。_

“你第一次给我做的早餐就是煮奶，还有吐司鸡蛋。”Christine把小煎锅里的鸡蛋盛到碟子里，顺手把一缕湿漉漉的头发别到耳后。“说真的，要不是我当时越闻越馋，才不会跑出来。”她泄愤似的戳着盘子里的鸡蛋。

“那你也不能在卧室躲一辈子，”Erik拉开椅子坐下，并没有多在意，“你今天不去剧院？昨天也没去吧？”

“请病假了，每个月惯例给我准的痛经假，整个剧组都知道我生理期就你不知道。”Christine说着叉起鸡蛋送进嘴里，忽然发现自己说漏了嘴，手一滑叉子掉了不敢去捡，悄悄抬起头看了对面的Erik一眼，明亮的金眼睛死死盯着自己。

_“Erik，我肚子疼，”Christine皱巴着脸捂着肚子坐在椅子上蜷成一个球，一额头的冷汗都来不及擦，“今天可不可以不练歌？”_

_“哪儿疼？”Erik合上乐谱转过身，把Christine抱过来。两年过去了，Christine长高了不少，可是和Erik比起来还是个小不点儿。_

_“你别乱摸，冻死了！”Christine最讨厌的就是一到冬天Erik的手冰得很，就是家里开了暖气他还是跟冰坨子一样捂不热，还要跟他钻一个被窝，恨不得离八丈远_ 。

Christine第一次用棉条是Erik教的，他关照又关照哪些地方是别人不可以碰的，听得Christine都烦了。

_“根本就没有别人来，而且你也总碰啊。”Christine嘀咕了一句，被Erik听个正着。_

_“我说的是以后，而且我也不是‘别人’。”他带着面具，看不出模样。又给Christine利索地提上裤子，之前弄脏了的裤子都丢在洗衣篮里，“一会儿要是还疼就吃一片止疼药。”_

“要不是今天说漏了嘴，你是不是就要这么一直瞒着所有人。”在沉默中解决完了早餐，碟子刀叉都丢进了洗碗机，终于是绕不开被Christine无意说出的秘密。他这会儿不审清楚是不肯罢休了，Christine最怕他发脾气，那样儿跟要炸了全城的人似的。

Christine讨厌这种自己做错了事的感觉，讨厌Erik什么都是压她一派的做法，一向如此，什么都是自己做的不好。瞒着自然是有自己的私心，她不想在分道扬镳后为了孩子每个月两头跑尴尬地打照面。要是昨天Erik签了协议，哪里还有今天这一出。

“我换个问题，多久了？”Erik咬着字眼儿逼问下去。

“一个多月吧。”Christine这下连看他都不敢了，虽然以前Erik即便是气得砸琴也从来没抬手动过自己一下，但是她还是怕。

要是自己的孩子长大了也是这个魔鬼脾气可怎么好，Christine想着小小孩儿，忽然就不怕了，大不了从小好好教着。就是不知道眼睛是蓝色还是金色，还是金色的好，起夜都用不着亮灯，多方便。

“那现在拿掉还不至于伤害太大。”Erik盘算着什么时间合适，全然没看到Christine煞白的脸色。

“你不要？”Christine蓝色的大眼睛渐渐蓄满了泪，她胡乱揉了揉眼睛，“要是再流产的话，我不知道以后还怀不怀得上了。”

_“Christine_ _，”Erik呢喃着她的名字，仿佛这是一个能从不复的地狱中救出他的咒语。他吻过Christine嫩白的脖颈，吮过她还没完全长大的乳尖。_

_Christine_ _的眼睛被Erik像往常一样蒙上了一条黑缎子，她也不去解，修剪圆润的指甲嵌进了Erik灰白的肩胛，纤细的双腿牢牢扣住他瘦削的腰身，一点儿也不肯放开。_

_“Erik……”Christine忍不住，喉咙里挤出了他的名字。下体应着抽插死勾住，她什么都看不见，脑子里全是空的乱的，就知道身上的人是爱自己的。_

_Erik_ _摸上小丫头滑溜溜的肚皮，五指张开覆住，小小纤纤一个可人儿，就这么不肯罢休全吞下了自己，隔着一层，都摸得出形状。_

_Christine_ _绞得他贪心不足，每每都得克制着才治得住这个死丫头。纤长的手指挑过交合处的黏软，Christine全身都绷住了。半透明的液体从撑满的软肉边际往外挤渗，沾上腿根。_

_“Erik。”Christine摘下缎子时他已经重新戴上了面具，也披上了睡衣，“我的药上周吃完了。”_


	3. Chapter 3

他领她到钢琴旁，从童谣到咏叹调，一支一支，从12岁到18岁，岁月如流水，化在旋律里散作荡漾的涟漪。Christine坐在钢琴旁，即使是盛夏，黑白的琴键也依旧冰凉。

_Erik_ _没有让她出门，说那些学校里的课程她并不需要去学。_

_“_ _Christine_ _，你是个好女孩，对不对？”_ _Erik_ _给她搬来一只小方凳，叫她站在上面练声。_ _Christine_ _神经紧绷了一上午，昨天又没怎么睡觉，这会儿吃过午餐没多久，困得眼睛恨不得闭死。没有说话的力气，也不想跟这个奇怪的人说话，_ _Christine_ _点了点头。_

_“那就要听话。”_ _Erik_ _冰凉的大手揉了揉_ _Christine_ _的金色的卷发，这次她没来得及躲开。冰冷的指尖抚摸过她粉嘟嘟的嘴巴，_ _Christine_ _打了个寒噤，差点从小方凳上掉下去，睡意跑了大半。_

_她从来没想过如果去上学会怎么样，会不会遇到一个像自己献殷勤的男孩子，会不会和女孩子们一起玩游戏，等到暑假再一起开睡衣派对，会不会就没有对_ _Erik_ _日渐生出的迷恋。_

Erik和Christine并没有吵架，吵架是两个人的事，一个人闹是不叫吵架的。况且他们很少你一句我一句比谁嗓门儿高。要说真吵，也只有一次，Christine摘下了他的面具。那是C第一次看到E发火。

自此以后Erik不许她大吼，也不许她尖叫，说那样对声带不好。

Christine出落得身个窈窕，早已经不需要站在小凳子上了。按Erik雷打不动的规定，每天都要练声，要是剧院放假，回到家也是要练的。

Christine忽然觉得很可笑，Erik叫她去堕胎，她眼泪都没来得及流下又叫她来继续练歌。把这件事说得好像叫她下班回来路上顺便买袋苹果似的轻松。熟悉的乐调从琴键上婉转流淌，徜徉在空荡荡的客厅里。Christine从未觉得这么压抑过，乐声已起，她张了张嘴，喉咙里一阵哽咽，随即是一阵恶心。

Christine仓皇跑开，隐约听到身后Erik叫她。她赌气没搭理他，冲进洗手间，反锁上磨砂玻璃的移门。

Erik不是个善于玩感情游戏的人，他为Christine量身谱写了许多抒情乐章，可每每牵扯到他们自己，就成了无解。他颓然坐在钢琴边上，一曲未终，甚至未始，Christine就跑了。他真的不知道要怎么办好，一旦遇到让他手足无措的事情，他就会失控，一旦管不住脾气，从前遭殃的顶多是自己，现在却可能伤到他的妻子。

他只能去找自己最得心应手的事情做，比如和Christine一块儿练歌，在这件事上他永远不会出错。听到Christine的歌喉，他就会忘记所有的忧思，焦灼，烦戾，忘记她子宫里沉默的定时炸弹。

_Erik_ _记得和_ _Christine_ _第一次就是在这架琴边。_ _Christine_ _爬上来跨在他腿上时_ _Erik_ _本来觉得自己像抱了只考拉，还觉得有点儿好笑，可是那双温软慌乱的手拉开他裤子上的拉链再往里试探地摩挲时_ _Erik_ _就笑不出来了。_

_Christine_ _已经是个大姑娘了，乱蓬蓬的金色卷发被打理成服帖乖顺的发卷儿沿着褶皱的衬衣铺下，随着身子的起伏晃着。_ _Erik_ _再三确认了自己的面具没有掉下，才安心拉下_ _Christine_ _的裙下的短裤。_

_不知道_ _Christine_ _怎么突然这么热切，_ _Erik_ _有些迷茫，但还是由着小丫头胡来了。从前_ _Christine_ _睡在他怀中的时候只好奇地逮着他东摸摸西捏捏，_ _Erik_ _知道自己算不得道义人士，小姑娘自投罗网，自己可不会假模假式地推开她，在床上连锁在柜子里的棉绳都用上了，勒在她光洁的手腕上再扣在床头——除了没破她的身，要尝的滋味都尝到了。_ _Erik_ _有次试探性地往她下体里没入一根手指，小丫头尖叫一声哭着不肯，就此作罢。_

_Christine_ _仰起的头颅随着身子猛地往下沉时一下子倚在_ _Erik_ _的身前，呜咽一声咬住了_ _Erik_ _的锁骨。她还没有全准备好，只是凭着心气蛮用劲，疼得浑身哆嗦。_

_“我陪你、陪你做爱，你不要丢开我好不好？”绵滑的甬道咬死了，_ _Erik_ _脑子里全空了，就听到_ _Christine_ _带着哭腔的声音。_

_Erik_ _一下子懵了，他不知道_ _Christine_ _是怎么想到这儿去的，也不知从何问起。他想退出来，被_ _Christine_ _纤细的双腿一把勾住。_

_“疼、疼疼疼！你不要、不要动！”_ _Christine_ _的额头全都是冷汗，细碎的眼泪顺着眼角流下。_

_“你就是要走我也不能放你走的。”_ _Erik_ _瘦长的十指抹去蓝眼睛中流下的泪珠儿。_

不能让他的Christine生下一个怪物，更不能让她为了那个小怪物日夜操劳，白白浪费掉她的歌声。

Erik怎么也想不通Christine怎么会意外怀孕，自从上一次Christine受尽折磨流掉第一胎，他一直很关心Christine的药有没有按时吃……这个时候怪药企质检不过关也没用了。

Erik听到卧室里Christine的哭声，哭得他心如刀绞，又只能像个呆子似的傻坐着，不敢前去。他怕Christine恨他，可他更怕他的小天使眼中的光辉消散，变得像他早逝的母亲一样，被无尽的悲伤淹死。至少他还可以给她音乐，至少她还爱音乐。

他已经减去了天使的双翼，不能再剜掉她的心。


	4. Chapter 4

无论感情上的事有多糟心，假期结束，总归是要去上班的。

Christine不会开车，一般都是Erik把她早早送到剧院门口，要是Erik晚上熬夜赶工画图第二天要补觉，她就搭公交去。日复一日，年复一年，并没有什么变化。剧院还是市中心的那一座，化妆间还是挂着她名字的单间，演出完毕还是会收到Erik订下的一支玫瑰和许多捧场的花束。

Erik昨晚没有回卧室休息，书房里的唱片机一直低声放着肖邦的乐章。Christine记得Erik最近不是忙季，大概是故意给自己找事情吧，免得相见两句话都说不到陷入尴尬的沉寂。

这婚结的有什么意思。Christine晃了晃脑袋，既然到了剧院就不要想私事了。虽然正式演出是在下午，这会儿只是彩排，不用上妆换服，但是Christine还是摘下了婚戒。

剧组的人接二连三踏着暑热走进彩排的房间，制冷器还没有打足冷风，空气中弥漫着淡淡的咖啡味和互相道好的问候声。剧院卡司的名字才刚安上，Christine放好自己的东西走到尚未挂出去的公告牌边。

_Christine Daae_

_“怎么没有改姓？”Christine一直悄悄跟在Erik身边默不作声，经理走开她才拽着Erik踮起脚咬耳朵问话。_

_“女歌唱家结了婚也可以不改娘家姓当艺名的。”Erik也不太喜欢到公共场合来。这会儿还算很早，并没有什么人，可是即便是零星几人路过，也不免会对他多看几眼。_

_“一会儿在家里怎么唱的就怎么在台上唱，我的Christine一定是最耀眼的。”Erik握了握Christine一直不肯撒开的手，自己也越来越烦躁——为什么每个进来的人都要死盯着他们看一番！那些人的眼睛总是到处乱瞄，或轻蔑或好奇或猜忌或恶毒，总没有停下的时候。_

_Erik_ _深吸了几口气，Christine还在旁边，他不能当着小妻子的面失控。_

_没多久和Christine搭戏的几个人就都到了，Erik看了看时间，拉下Christine的手准备道别。_

_“你要去哪儿？”Christine一下子慌了，“你不陪着我吗？”她的脸色越来越差，死活不肯放开Erik的手。_

_“不怕。”Erik的声音很温和，似乎叫她稍稍平静了些，“跟我在的时候一样唱就好，就当我一直都在。要是不舒服，就想着这儿只有我一个人。不会有事的。”_

_Christine_ _的手心开始出汗，她眨了眨眼睛，眼角渗了一点儿碎泪珠子，最终还是松开了Erik冰冷的大手。她看着丈夫瘦削的背影越来越远，突然不知道如何是好，只好攥着包带怔怔地站着。_

_“哇哦，你是Christine Daae！”一个激动的女声把僵局打破，Christine差点被吓得叫出来，转过身看见是一个看起来比她大不了几岁的女孩子——可是年龄的事从外表上评判也许并不准，说到底十六岁到二十六岁变得多半只是衣着妆容，就说她自己，这会儿证件上的年龄早过18了，但是她清楚自己不过才16。_

_“你认识我？”Christine虽然遇到生人很不自在，但是还是礼节性打了招呼。真奇怪，明明在家里四年除了Erik从没有见到过别的人，又怎么会有人认识她？_

_“我看了你试镜的视频咯。”那个女孩带着夸张的耳环，抿着唇上下打量着Christine，忽地笑了，“你比视频上年轻多了，说真的，要是在路上遇见你，我说不定以为你是个高中新生呢！”她笑着拍了拍Christine的手臂，轻盈地转了个圈儿，倏忽一下子不见人影儿了。_

_大概是群舞里的人吧。Christine想着稍稍握了握被拍过的地方，她不喜欢有人太亲昵，这么多年除了Erik，从来没有第二个人碰过她，几乎成为了一种默认的生活方式。她探头探脑看了看左右的人，大家都在忙自己的事，偶尔有人撞上她的视线，也大都是礼貌性地笑笑或者随便打个招呼。_

_也许很快就能适应在他们之中的生活吧。Christine闭上眼默默祈祷着，想象着Erik还在身边，深吸一口气猛地睁开眼。她的第一天工作正式开始了。_

_事情出乎意料的顺利，Christine只要不去想周围的人，全身心只想着乐章和台本，就没出过什么岔子——_

_——直到男主演挽住了她的腰。_

_那只胳膊按着导演的要求本就该环在女主演的腰上，然后是吻戏。这是讲述浪漫爱情的剧目，又不是麦克白之类的罪恶与刑罚的剧目。_

_Christine_ _本能似的尖叫着推开身边的人。无辜的同事不知自己哪里冒犯到她了，只好看了看导演退到一边。_

_Christine_ _完全控制不住自己，她跌跌撞撞后退了几步，似乎是要逃到哪儿去，可是猛一个转身又一下子跌到在舞台的地板上。她根本来不及想Erik临走前关照的话，耳边大家的话浆糊似的根本听不清，憋了半个上午的眼泪终于把视线也搅合成一团迷糊。心口处完全伸不过气来，Christine的脸色越来越白，浑身冷汗。腹部和心脏像一台被一通乱按的机器般疯狂运转，叫它们的主人吃尽苦头。_

_周围的人已经打了急救电话，呼啸的急救车把这位意识逐渐涣散的未来名伶送进了心脏科，却什么问题都没有检查出来。大家也是一头雾水，随着葡萄糖输下去她的情况似乎也平稳了，问起来她自己以前也没有类似的病症过。_

_真是一团乱麻，可纠葛处的核心人儿却似乎并没有要快刀斩断的意思。_

想起第一次彩排时的狼狈样儿，Christine不由得自嘲地笑笑。那时候见不到Erik就没由来的心悸，还真是丢尽颜面。好在剧组的人以为她是心脏病突发，第一天上班反倒准了她的病假。

要说病，现在看来，还真是‘心’病呢。Christine先自己唱了几小节热热身，很快就投入到工作状态中去了。她反复告诉自己，自己不再是从前那个连正常交际都接受失常的小女孩了……吧……

她还是不喜欢人多的地方——不知是受Erik影响还是天生内向，Christine已经不太记得自己在孤儿院的时候是不是很合群了。不过这没什么要紧的，顶多在别人眼中看起来是很注重个人隐私的那类人吧。

站在台上她是红遍全城的名伶，光彩照人，从台上下来她是Christine,不需要别人对她的生活问东问西指手画脚的Christine。

至少在接受心理咨询前她一直是借着自己的这套理论开开心心地过下去的。

掌声如潮，Christine站在耀眼的镁光灯下再次鞠躬。她依旧不习惯在这么多人面前表演。成千双眼睛热切地注视着她，她的心悸似乎又有复发的苗头了。

_就当我一直都在。要是不舒服，就想着这儿只有我一个人。_

Erik说过的话她一直记得，每次心慌都会默念。总算是没有在台上出丑。

曲终人散，剧终客未走。员工通道又是一番抢着签名拍着，Christine卸完了妆也不走。她不愿意去搅合这些事，一直都是等人都散干净了，再出去的。

她翻了翻最近买的一本心理方面的书，冰冷客观的心理学现象分析和原理讲述看得她心烦意乱，干脆和E预定送来的玫瑰丢在一起，换上一本古典小说。

“他说一定要见到你，就是不肯走。”Christine正看得起劲儿，负责剧院电气的员工不好意思地敲了敲她化妆间的门。“我这也早到下班的点了，女儿还在家里等着我呢……”

“不好意思啊，耽误你回家了。”Christine匆匆收拾了一下，她瞄了一眼时间，一不留神都快午夜了。她收起戒指犹疑了一下，最终丢在了外套的口袋里。

“这么倔的粉我也是第一次见，不管隔壁花店瞎要价，抱了一大束站着等。”同事熄了灯就走开了。

夏夜倒也不算漆黑，漫天星辰映着路灯，安然恬静的很。

门边果真有个少年抱着花束的身影，见她来，连忙摇了摇花束。Christine苦笑一番，硬着头皮走上前接过。

想着Erik在家不知道会不会等急了，她没仔细看路灯下的人，在官册上签完名就打算走了。

那金发少年却伸手扣住了她的手腕，璨然一笑：

“Christine Daae,你的红围巾，去哪儿了？”


	5. Chapter 5

Erik从来不喜欢和别人打交道，除了作品邮件悄无声息地出现在电脑角标处时，甚至连他的同事们都没意识到还有这么一位人物和自己共事。

每个人的生活都会在这个世界上留下或易散或坚刻的痕迹，有的留在物件上，有的留在交际中。而Erik却幽灵一般几乎不留踪影，如水流淙淙而过。唯一被消蚀重塑的身边人，却也是最浑然不觉这些痕迹的那一个。

Christine，他的小妻子，他最得意的乐器。

Erik看着那个死心眼儿守在员工通道的小子，没由来的烦闷。他不是没见过Christine的狂热粉丝捧场送礼的样子，比这难缠的多了去了，一般Christine说清楚自己不喜欢别人太热络，粉丝大都是讪讪作罢了，偶尔有几个脸皮厚的追过去也会被Erik在路上甩掉。

可是那小子却不知好赖拽着她搭起话来了。

Christine看起来还认识他。

她怎么会认识他？还很相熟？

除了同事和他们的家属，Christine不应该会认识任何一个Erik不认识的人，这些年她见过的人他都知根知底。

还是说……自己早就被小妻子天真的外表和温软的手段给欺瞒了。这个念头如迸出的火星一般灼伤了他，可非但没有化作烟尘，反倒埋下了祸根。

Erik在黑暗中熠熠的金眼睛盯着那小子握住Christine手腕的手——搭上去就没放下来过。

Christine手上的戒指不见了。

她握住了那个男孩的手，Erik撇过头，没再看下去。

是约好的吗，特意摘下婚戒，隐瞒婚姻和男孩子私约？Erik一直很信任她，信任到可以在她面前摘下面具。他不愿把Christine往不堪处想。

但是很显然，乐观从来都不是Erik的性格特点。

有时候看不见反而才会把事情往最坏的地方想。

Erik则想起了那张离婚协议，还有Christine隐瞒的怀孕事实。

如果，某一天剧院给她放了假他却不知道——昨天就是实例——而她不愿意回家，反倒去了一个从没去过的地方，见了他不认识的一个少年，说不定相谈甚欢，也不知道见了多少次，反正他在家是什么也不知道……一个金发英俊和她年龄相仿的少年，借一副好皮囊博得姑娘家的欢心，说几句聪明话赢得众人喝彩，那些没被狠狠敲打过的死小孩儿不都是这么的么。

怒气涌上来的时候谁都会往狠处想，Erik气得满脑子混热，似乎能看见自己的双手扼住那小子的羸弱的脖子，或者是用一根结实的琴弦，然后——

还有Christine，Erik不敢想自己会把Christine怎么样。

当心啊，Erik自嘲地一笑，她毕竟是个表演经验的演员。从几时起这副纯真的模样变成欺瞒她丈夫的利器？晚场下班她发消息说自己搭终电回去就行，若不是他在家等来等去不见人影，又怎么会直接赶到剧院门口。这样的把戏她玩了多少次了？会在自己身后和情郎一起嘲笑家里那个老蠢货吗？

她坐上了那辆车。

Erik换了一条路。

Christine没想过会见到从前——在Erik还没有占据她的一切的时候——的旧友。渺远种种皆被出现的这一人具象起来，Christine无法遏制幼时的回忆，父亲琴弦上的悠扬乐章，Raoul莽撞抢回的围巾，瑞典冬季早早落下的夕阳……那时再也不可能回溯的时光，是没有Erik的日子。

将此放在心底吧，等从Raoul的车上下来回到家，就当是做了一场梦，梦里见了一位故人，仅此而已。

Christine一手放下花束一手收回门钥匙，家中黑漆漆一片，以往Erik都是给她留灯的。家中安静得出奇，Christine没由来害怕起来，她摸索着手边的开关，被一只冰冷的大手一把握住推倒在厚实的地毯上，虽然不疼却也吓得不轻。

Christine没细想，下意识惊叫一声，那只手直接严严实实捂住了她的嘴。

Erik。

Christine戒备消弭，换上一头雾水，原本捂在嘴上的大手渐渐挪到了她纤细的脖子上，瘦长的十指摩挲着她嫩白的肌肤。

“你怎么了？”Christine抚上Erik微微战栗的双手，言语中只有疑惑。

Erik放下了手，黑暗中Christine倒坐在地上，只看见熟悉的瞳仁盯着自己，随即是一阵细簌作响，Erik蹲下身拉过Christine的手腕。

绵韧的细绳魔术一般滑上扣死拉紧，绳尾绕腰又是两圈。Christine挣脱不得，跌跌撞撞爬起又被推下。

“你干什么？”Christine心里没了主意，Erik从来没这么奇怪过。她的耳畔只听见Erik急促的呼吸，“你捆我做什么！”

Erik依旧是没有作答，倒是忽然笑了起来，那笑声仿佛从喉咙间挤出一般，顺着气息铺在Christine的耳畔，听得她浑身一哆嗦。

“怎么，我的小Christine做了什么亏心事，怕成这个样子。”

_“不要怕。”_

_Christine_ _安然躺在床上摇了摇头，白皙的身体除了一条缎子蒙住了双眼并无别物。_

_“不怕怎么在发抖？”Erik坐在她身边，帮她把绞在结上的发丝理出来。_

_“有点儿冷_ _。”_ _Christine_ _松开了刚刚咬住的下唇，长长地舒了口气。_

_Erik_ _指尖绕着一根细绳，轻轻抚摸上她的脖子，顺着绕过去。_

_“Erik！”Christine突然不安起来，却并没有起身。_

_“我在。”畸形的唇吻过绳结，又接连吻过一双小巧粉嫩的乳尖，引得身下人呻吟半声，余下的半声强忍着咽下了。_

_“不要羞，我最喜欢的就是你的声音了。”_

Erik永远不会伤害她的，哪怕是扼住她的喉咙时她都没有怕过，只要自己难受了，Erik就会停下这些见不得光的游戏。Christine从来没有怕过那些束缚住她的细绳——

直到现在。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失踪人口回归……顶锅盖跑

_Christine_ _看着打印出的B超图片，黑乎乎一片，团散着的白点跟信号不良的雪花似的铺在上面。给她做检查的女医生是个不苟言笑的大婶，老花镜后面的眼睛已经有些浑浊了，一对上不安生的Christine眼神又严肃得有些吓人。_

_“小……宝宝，多大？”坐不安生的Christine绞尽脑汁找话说，话刚出口就后悔了，问她干嘛，又不会因为她的回答对事实有什么影响。_

_“大概拳头那么大吧。”医生叹了口气，摘下来老气的眼镜，反倒慈蔼了些，面前这个半大不大的孩子竟然身体里静默着另一个孩子，那小丫头听了自己的话，立刻举着自己的拳头认真看着，聚精会神的可爱样子有些惹人忍俊不禁，可笑意未出，叹意就漫出来了。_

_“比你的拳头大一圈呢。”_

_“你看你看，比我的拳头还大呢。”Christine不舍得把打印出来的影像丢在废弃口，非要Erik看了才心满意足。“还挺厉害的，叫我吐了好几天了。”Christine全无抱怨之意，满心都是要Erik低头看一眼自己举起摇个不停的黑片子。_

_“其实是免疫的一种。体内增生别的东西，也会有类似的排异反应的。譬如肿瘤，或者息肉。”Christine闹得欢喜，却招来越来越多的人注意到了这边的异样，不怀好意多瞄了他们几眼，不知都在猜忌什么。Erik一把夺下被摇得哗啦啦响的影像图，只想带着Christine回到他们的家。_

_“扔掉吧。”早忘了早安心，以后拿出来再看徒增伤心。_

Christine一直没有忘，她什么都记得，只是不愿意去想。

她以前也和Erik在这块地毯上嬉闹过，可是从来没有像今晚这样。

她的裙角被细绳勾住了，掖在上面，稍稍动一动冰麻的手指还能碰到如水的裙布。

Erik发狠似的在她身上留了不少印记，可Christine知道，要是他真的下狠手，己那脆弱不堪的手腕甚至会被他折断。

蒙上了她的眼睛，手脚腰身捆得纹丝不动，他就这么丢下他的妻子。

说到底不过是控制欲的转移而已，Erik最怕的就是失控，只要他的小Christine就在眼前，就在他的手掌心，就不会出乱子。

他进了音乐室，Christine谱写的乐章被他改了又改，纯粹是强行叫自己不去想客厅里的妻子而已。可是那些音符全都变成了Christine的歌声，萦绕无休。

难道要永远这么捆着她吗？Erik丢下了笔，从桌边起来，他想去看看Christine怎么样了，音乐室隔音很强，根本听不到外面的情况，宛如一个完美的避风港。当初还是Christine提议把这间隔音的地下室改成音乐室的，免得隔了几十米远的老大娘天天拄着拐杖来兴师问罪。

可以把她关在音乐室，这样他的Christine就不可能见那个小子了，也不会叫自己担心。Erik环顾着堆满乐器的房间，完美的家。

_Christine_ _不知道一片黑暗中Erik百般诘问所为何事，也不知道自己有什么子虚乌有的背叛行径。_

_Erik_ _挤进了她的身体，疼得她眼泪一下子从眼角滑落，打湿了蒙着眼睛的黑缎子，黏在眼皮上反倒更难受了。_

_Christine_ _一直以为只有初次会疼，现在才知道原来自己不够动情的话，比破处疼上十倍。_

_Erik_ _的拇指依旧摩挲着她的脖子，与其说是爱抚不如说是压制。_

_越来越疼，可是Erik还没有结束，Christine的眼泪簌簌地从下巴上滑下，一直滑到Erik的手上。_

_Erik_ _突然从她的身体里抽出，仓皇而逃。_

Christine没有继续哭的力气了，昏昏沉沉睡得很浅，做着很多奇怪的梦。她梦见B超影像上的那一团越来越大，变成了一个小女孩的轮廓，又越来越小，变成了引产室器皿里的的人形血肉。

也许当时就该走的……她渐渐听到Erik轻得出奇的脚步——眼睛被蒙住，耳朵就分外灵敏了起来。

“你乖一点好不好？”Erik谵语似的一遍遍嗫嚅这句话，他跪在Christine身旁慢慢挪过去，抽开了绳结。

Christine一把推开了他。

她扯下眼前的黑布，踉踉跄跄站起来走开，Erik环住她的腿抱得死死的，走不了。“不要出去。”

“你放心吧。”Christine的声音出乎她意料的平静，她倚着墙勉强站稳，视线却落在了渺远的窗外，盛夏的木叶丛中满是缤纷，宛如那些喧闹的同龄人，浑身都是过剩的精力，抱怨自己的男朋友和老师布置的论文。难道独独她就是那个要未绽先凋的吗？


	7. Chapter 7

_Christine_ _一直想有一张可以随便躺下的沙发。孤儿院里的孩子总是争来抢去，只有跑得最快的才能在那张沙发上坐一会儿，说不定一会儿就被别的孩子挤走了。_

_她和Erik别别扭扭过了好几个月，每天都是在识字学谱，Christine不笨，但是经常会在检查功课的当口把早早记好的东西紧张得半点儿也抓不住——结果就是站墙角，就像是被关起来一样，除了一方角落什么也看不见。那个奇怪的人家里尽放些杂乱的东西，要是脚下不注意，甚至会被琴盒绊倒。偏偏家里又暗得出奇，双层玻璃的窗户和厚实的窗帘把仅有的那点儿明媚都刻意挡在了这个巢穴之外。有时候Christine甚至分不清究竟是正午还是下午，又或者是夜中。_

_“我给你买了一条发带，今天都答得上来的话，就给你。”_

_Christine_ _抬起头看到Erik手中的盒子，盒子上的包装带子勾成简约的十字图案，垂下的部分上印着烫金的商标。_

_“我不要发带。”Christine叽咕了一句，她已经不像之前那么畏怯了，虽然Erik瞪她一眼，她还是会吓得低下头——甚至默默盘算起跑回房的最短路线。_

_“那你要什么？”出乎Christine的意料，今天Erik似乎心情好得很，要是她没看错的话，像是在笑，可是那张面具几乎挡去了他所有的脸，她回过神又怀疑是自己的错觉。_

_“我要一个沙发，要软的。”Christine想都没想脱口而出就是一个叫Erik讶异的要求。_

_“沙发放这儿，东西堆在你床上？”Erik明知道地下室空着，可就是要逗逗这丫头才心满意足。_

_“好啊。”Christine见Erik不像生气的样子，放大了胆子昂起头对上那双金眼睛。_

_“那你过来跟我睡。”_

怀孕叫Christine嗜睡得很，洗完澡换完衣服，她倚在沙发上就睡着了。这张沙发是她闹着要买的，货送到了她欢喜的不得了，宣布这就是她今晚的床铺了。

只要是物质上的要求，Erik从来没有回绝过。现在想想，她也算是过着娇纵的日子了。可是她当年哪里有钱的概念，想要什么随口说出来，没多久Erik自然会以礼物或者奖励的名义给她。甚至现在她都没有什么鲜明的概念，总是被虚要价的商贩狠宰不自知，明明在孤儿院里连一碗汤都算计得清明。

_Erik_ _没有气力去理会小女孩天马行空的念头，也懒得费唇舌去跟她解释沙发睡着不舒服，他总不能把她强行按在自己的床铺上。把枕头被子还有Christine最喜欢的小熊扔给她就作罢了。Christine欢喜得很，裹上了被子把小熊搂得紧紧的，笑得眼睛都成了弯弯的月牙。_

_Erik_ _睡得很浅，他总是隐约记挂着外面的那个小人儿，睡着了又梦见她忽然间长大了，变成了自己厌恶的那种女人，用过浓的妆容掩盖纵情烟酒的痕迹，笑声粗俗刺耳，衣衫不整倒在一个又一个看不清的男人怀中。_

_“谁会留在你身边啊。就是砸钱也不会有人愿意碰你一下的，爱你？做你的白日梦去！”_

_Erik_ _醒了，他不愿回忆梦中的Christine，噩梦而已，不值得为此劳神。有这功夫倒不如想想明天给Christine再买条什么样的秋裙好配今天的发带。_

_门外传来隐隐约约的啜泣，Erik还以为自己依旧在梦中，过了一二刻才反应过来。_

_是Christine在哭。_

_Erik_ _开了门，瞧见一只Christine闷头埋在被子里，像是寄居蟹要随身带着巢穴走一般，抱她起来她也不肯松开外面的那层被子。_

_Erik_ _没留神一脚踩在了被角上，两个人都摔了进来。Christine连扯带拉把被子又裹在了身上，在地板上包成一个软和球。Erik看着坚守不出的Christine百思不得其解，戳一戳她还伸出两只光溜溜的脚丫顶着被子往墙角跑。_

_“看来我不擅长带小孩。”Erik泄气地自言自语上了床。_

_Christine_ _的抽噎渐渐缓和了下来，静默了许久，似乎是进行一个仪式一般，非这样哭一番不可，非这样结束不可。_

_Christine_ _搂紧了小熊，悄悄占了一个床角。Erik本来也没熟睡，随手一捞就把她拽了进来。_

_等小人儿真的在面前了他却恍惚起来。这是他第一次触碰Christine的肌肤，以往最多不过是摸一摸她长卷的金发而已。比他碰过的任何东西都温软细嫩，刚才要是再用点儿力，甚至要掐出水来。_

_“你都哭成个小花猫了。”Erik一手搂过Christine馨软的身子，一手抽出她捏在手里的小熊放在了枕边。_

_Christine_ _被他半抱着打了个哆嗦，可她没动弹，只支吾了一句，“我再也回不去孤儿院了。”_

_“那又有什么关系。”Erik哼了一支舒和的曲子，Christine沉沉睡去，他却在那张床上一直醒到了闹钟响起。_

“那又有什么关系。”Christine呆楞楞重复了一遍这句话，从梦里醒来好一会儿才明白过来现在是何时何地。她坐在这张沙发上留下了泪，荷尔蒙叫她的情绪很不稳定，总是为一些无可改变的事情流泪。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我迟到了，但是我带着我的狗血（bushi）新一章来了

“你看见过没有？真的，她身上好多淤青。”

“真吓人，青的紫的，上次我给她上了好多粉才全遮住了。”

Christine没力气跟她们解释自己这不是被打的，径直走进自己的化妆间关紧了门。一会儿还要排练，闲言碎语都是越搭理越起劲的。与其说是真的有好心担心她被家暴，倒不如说是，自己的位置越无可替代，她们就越想挑刺儿，好幸灾乐祸来抚慰自己哪点儿放哪儿都少得可怜的才能，这么刻薄的话当然是Erik说的。

心烦气躁，疲劳嗜睡，Christine试了试Erik教她放松的呼吸方法，只缓解了几分钟，莫名的烦闷就再次充斥全身。紊乱的荷尔蒙如果能轻易被调节，那么孕妇的坏脾气也就不会叫准爸爸们吐槽个没完没了的了。

Christine没什么脾气好发的，她不是个爱大吵大闹的人。或者说，和Erik这么多年下来，早就变成了一个会把苦涩和委屈都嚼碎了咽下去的人。一吐为快？只会叫给别人也添麻烦，自己的实况也不会得到任何改变。

“Daae?”敲门声惊醒了她的浅眠，Christine踉踉跄跄站起来，发现自己不知什么时候伏在化妆台上小睡了一会儿。是要彩排了吧，她习惯性地要去摘戒指，可手上什么也没有——戒指依旧在口袋里，那天摘下就没有再戴上。

“不好意思，请帮我请个假，我今天状态不是特别好。”Christine强忍者嗓子的滞涩跟门外的人说了一声。

手机响了一下，把它从挂在一边的外套口袋里拿出一瞧，是Erik发来的消息，说是已经和医生的预约已经申请好了，手术时间就安排在休假的那几天，连着之前攒下的年假一起休掉。

后面还有其它的话，Christine叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴，一概不想看了，直接关机，而后和大家打了招呼离开了剧院。

虽然说是夏天，但是清晨终究是热不到哪里去的，没穿外套到底是有点儿寒意逼人。Christine深吸了一口气，忽然感受到前所未有的畅快。

Erik枯坐了一天，没有等到Christine的回复，也没有等到她回来。

她会回来的。Erik把同一支曲子谈了一遍又一遍，她会回来的。但是另一种可能性犹如恶魔的喃喃低语，被他刻意忽视，却从未消失。

夜已深，一切都被浓黑所包围，他的小妻子不会回来了。

也更不可能像上次那样傻乎乎离家不远的地方订个房间。

所以是实打实的背叛了吧。

Erik看着手上的戒指，这是Christine自己选的，那时候她还没有走上舞台，也没有嫁给他。

_“你永远跟我在一起好不好——你嫁给我吧。”Erik解下蒙在Christine双眼上的缎子，这次勒得有点儿紧，她的眼眶都泛了红。_

_Christine_ _的婴儿肥已经褪去得差不多了，一场激烈的性事更把她诱得千娇百媚。她慵懒地伸出手勾住Erik那颗丑陋的头颅，修剪圆润的指甲沿着Erik畸形的脸庞轻划，明亮的眸子毫不避开直视曾经把她吓得连连躲避的面孔。她的发丝被汗水打湿稍稍黏在了半咬住的唇上，略略佯装羞恼，忽地咧开咯咯笑了。_

_“那多好啊。”_

_没有宾客也没有教堂，没有证婚人也没有甜蜜的祝福。_

_Christine_ _穿着婚纱站在踮脚凳上捏着那枚戒指，满心的都是面前的人。_

_我嫁给你了，她长吸一口气。_

_With this ring,I thee wed._

她是真的在一家家珠宝店挑了又挑，不要黄金也不要白钻，最后选了一对什么雕饰和镶嵌也没有的铂金。

也是真的在签名栏上认认真真写下了名字。

真是可笑啊。

秀丽的少女就该和爽朗的少年在这个夏天喝酒欢笑，接吻做爱相拥入眠。那蛰伏在阴暗处的怪物做了一场美梦，用下作的手段偷了一口甘美，还不肯放了。这样的角色，实在叫人厌恶，Erik几乎笑出了声，他擦去了眼角的一滴泪。Christine怀着她情郎的孩子这会儿应该正逍遥吧，回到白马王子的怀抱，谁会多想阴暗处的蜘蛛。

周围早已是一片狼藉，都是E愤怒的牺牲品。他踢开盒子，拿出了诸多文件中的这两份。什么签字加章，连Erik的姓氏都是临时起意捏造的。Christine一直以为需要一份正式的离婚协议，明明连结婚证书都是假的。

可背叛总是会被惩罚的，这不是公主与王子的童话，被接回美丽的城堡从此就快乐幸福生活在一起。

再仔细精明的人，只要活着就会留下不可隐藏消磨的踪迹和痕迹，更何况是Christine，她根本不知道要追踪她有多容易。

Erik摘下了戒指举起端详。黑暗几乎吞没铂金所有的光泽，反倒是Erik金色的眸子更为耀眼。

手机收到了一条信用卡消费信息，Erik扔下了那枚戒指，叮当落地，也不知滚到哪个角落里去了。

他看了眼屏幕。

她在药店购买了叶酸。

一天的功夫，都跑到别的城市去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这件事告诉我们有自己的独立账户是一间多么重要的事（重点误）


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晚更致歉

_酥麻的感觉顺着每一寸裸露在外的皮肤爬上后脑，消散成了一阵阵战栗。Erik残缺冰凉的唇吮湿了Christine被勒红了的肌肤，温香软玉就在嘴下，哪里有放过的道理？Christine受不住，喘息渐渐成了抽泣，被捆在床珠上的双手扯住细绳，在白嫩的掌心里勒出一道红痕。_

_“我想你了。”他咬了咬唇齿边桃儿般水嫩的耳垂，把这一句思念送入了伊人的心底。_

Christine一笑，笑得梦外的自己也醒了，恍恍惚惚看见眼前黑漆漆的屋子，渐渐地才清醒过来，自己已经不在家里了。她伸手摸索到宾馆房间的开关，咔哒按下，灿白的壁灯晃得她又紧闭上了双眼。

去冲个澡吧，双腿间的粘腻和额头的细汗叫她有些难堪。

春梦哦。

唉。

Erik看着流水单上的消费记录，从采购药品到打出租车，到餐饮零食，昨天的最后一条消费记录是饭店住宿和点餐。点开了电子发票申请，饭店的地址和联系方式等等信息清清楚楚出现在屏幕上。

15：26入住，前台预定，押金50欧，单人间。

单人间？Erik想打电话过去询问个明白，但是拨通当即又挂断了。

不重要了，只要把她带回来，安置在音乐室，她的那些叛逆把戏……就当是淘气好了，惩戒一番就好。一定是这样的，Christine只不过是小小叛逆了一下，她会听话的。

Erik沿着楼梯走到颇为阴凉的地下室，手机的WiFi逐渐连不上了，周围那点儿蝉鸣鸟啼也渐渐弱了下去，成了彻底的寂静。这个专为音乐练习装修过的隔音房间，很快就要变成他们的新房间。

Erik抚摸上披在琴盒上防尘吸水的北欧风针织毯，牛奶棉温润的手感很暖人。

_“我给你准备了一份惊喜。”Christine俨然一副女主人的模样招呼他坐下，明明身量还没有长足，举手投足倒要充大人了。_

_Erik_ _鲜少出门，偏偏遇上了一位不讲理的客户要设计师来亲自过去解释庭院景观的用意——又是怪雨天屋顶会积水又是怪夏天院子里暑热难耐。要是设计师不来，他就要打官司，怎么着也能要回去30%的佣金，还会闹得设计公司名声难听。Erik看在上司往日恩情的份上，耐着性子忍下脾气，从西欧飞到了东南亚，摆平了刁钻的客户又从东南亚飞到了西欧。本来一肚子的火，一开门看见Christine笑盈盈扑过来，全都忘了。_

_“什么惊喜？”自己不在的这几天Christine在网上订了好多针线和清洗剂，大概是把家里打扫了，又做了什么精巧玩意儿吧。猜测归猜测，Erik终究是一言不发由她把自己领了下去。_

_地下室焕然一新，连一个斑点污垢都没有，Erik甚至有些认不出这间曾经阴冷潮湿的屋子了。那些堆在Christine原来房间里的琴也都一一安放好了。只有那架钢琴，一直留在了客厅里，留在了沙发旁边。_

_“我还织了棉毯，这个料子最吸湿了，你不用担心琴受潮。”Christine揭下那张简约大方的针织毯，得意地举高了。_

_Erik_ _依旧戴着面具，纵然如此，也是笑意盈盈。_

_“我想你了。”他稍稍弯腰抱紧自己的女孩儿，Christine乖顺得挨上他瘦削的肩头，金色的卷发蹭得他脖子有些痒痒的。_

_“我很想你呢。”_

冲完澡的Christine没穿衣服，站在洗漱池前发了会儿呆。下午犯困睡了太久，晚上睡了这几个小时竟然已经困意全无了。她打开了镜子橱窗，瓶装的药还没有拆封。Christine看着叶酸片的说明书有些恍惚。自己真的走了吗？也不要Erik了？那日头也不回的离开的人似乎竟不是她了。

我怎么养大一个孩子呀？

药瓶从手中滚下，咕噜噜滑了很远。

合上的镜子雾气渐渐散去。Christine呆呆望着镜中赤身裸体的女孩子，湿透的卷发乱糟糟贴在额前身上，腰身并没有变化，怎么也不像个孕妇，只有原来娇小的一对乳稍稍膨大了些，Erik总骗她说会长大的会长大的，到了十八岁也每见多大。那镜子里的女孩也看着Christine，一双纯蓝的眼睛茫然得很，逐渐泛出泪花儿。

Erik这次拿到门卡比上次多费了些手段，不过好歹是到手了。等来等去终于等到半夜万籁俱寂，一走进去却不见人影只听水声。他悄没声走到衣柜边把东西都翻了一遍，没有男子的用品，心里蓦然松了口气，转而又生起气来——看来那小子人品也不怎样，把情人带出来丢在外面自己跑回家，Christine竟然睁眼瞎跟了一个这么不照顾她的人。真是可笑，一副好皮囊，就能轻轻松松骗取他心尖儿上的天使。

他听到水声停下了，但是Christine迟迟没有出来，过了一会儿像是掉了什么东西下来。

Erik坐在床沿上，并不着急，甚至冷静得很。他觉得这儿的光刺眼得近乎讨厌，伸手关掉了壁灯，一片乌黑里只有浴室透出朦胧的光。寂静的黑夜里，幽灵般的男人在等他的姑娘跟他回家。


	10. Chapter 10

_“那它会疼吗？”_

_“痛觉中枢没有发育完全，不会有这种感知的。”_

_Erik_ _说完这句就闭上了眼睛，似乎不再愿意继续这个话题了。Christine在等候室百无聊赖，她张开了双手覆住了丝毫看不出变化的肚子。十个圆嘟嘟的指腹下隔着肌肤血肉的奇异之所包裹着一块逐渐成形的血肉生命。_

_它动了一下。_

Christine恍惚地抚摸上小腹，镜子里的女孩做出了相似的动作，急急忙忙在常服店连价钱都来不及问就买下的睡裙穿在她的身上松松垮垮的，像个口袋，还把她衬得更小了。

她推开浴室的门，意料之外的漆黑如同大张的猎口，亟待吞下獠牙边的猎物。

Christine打了个寒噤，毕竟是凌晨，夏天再热也会有凉气儿的。

像是有什么虫子咬了一下她的脖子，Christine想起栀子花花心里的小黑虫，自从她抱怨过一次被咬得生疼，Erik就再也没有订过栀子。

她伸手去揩，刚碰上一根冰凉坚硬的塑料管，那忽然传来的刺痛就消失了。

针头拔了出来，冰冷的手指擦净扎下处渗出的零星血迹，温柔地贴上医用创布。注射下去的镇静剂裹挟在血液里输送到了每一个角落。

Christine张嘴想叫，却什么声音都喊不出来，成了含糊不清的呜咽。她踉踉跄跄挨着墙壁倒下，却被一个冰冷有力的怀抱紧紧拥住。

她抬头望见一双熟悉的金眼睛。

随即是似乎无穷无尽的黑暗。

当初没把这间卫浴拆掉真是个明智的做法，果然又派上了用场。Erik把音乐室的一地狼藉收拾清理完毕，这才从地下室出来。

Christine依旧没有从镇静剂所致的昏睡中清醒过来。她安静的躺在沙发上毫无动静，若非微弱的呼吸和两颊的粉嫩，这样别扭的姿势躺下不动，总让Erik想起死人的。

莫名的他想起那个托盘皿里的胎儿，比当年的Christine的拳头还要大一圈的胎儿。与其说是个孩子，不如说是团长成人形的血肉，除了被它寄生剥夺了营养的母体，谁看见了都不会生出怜爱之情。

Erik摇了摇头，似乎是想从那段记忆里脱身。他把Christine抱起往地下音乐室刚收拾好的的床垫边走去。

_“好啊，躲在这里。”Erik掀开了防尘布，下面的Christine瑟瑟发抖，唯一包裹住自己的东西被扔在了一边，她满脸的眼泪擦也擦不及，胡乱蹬着腿脚想跑，一屁股摔在了地板上。_

_“潘多拉，你不是看见了一直想看的吗？怎么不满意反而要躲！”Erik稍稍弯下腰一把拽住了Christine的头发，直接拖到了面前。_

_Christine_ _唯一能遮羞的长发也被Erik薅在手上直扯发根，赤精的小人儿挣命似的尖叫，凄切的哭嚎撞在地下室的墙壁上一点儿也没渗出去。_

_Erik_ _半拖半拽把她丢在了一边的垫子上。Christine刚被放开，连滚带爬本能地蜷缩在一角，余光里同样一丝未着——也没戴面具的Erik猛地抬起来手，Christine双手抱头闭死了眼睛等那火辣刺痛的一巴掌甩下来。_

_出乎意料的安静，原先她一身的汗黏住了几缕发丝，地下室阴凉得很，这会儿从脊梁骨往上都在泛凉气儿。Christine喘着气偷偷睁开了眼睛。_

_Erik_ _已经走了。_

Christine醒来有一二瞬以为自己是梦到了从前的事，一段他们都想忘记都不再提及的过往。

那时她也是这样，被丢在这张床垫上，被关在这间地下室里。

_Christine_ _总抱怨那只面具挨在她身上怪瘆人的，真不知为什么Erik要成天带着。但是每次说到这个就聊死了，Erik不会摘下的。但是Christine一次又一次在Erik快高潮的时候冒出来一句这个面具真碍事，枕边风吹了又吹，于是乎不堪其苦的Erik终于退让半步，只有在Christine的眼睛被结结实实蒙着时，才露出那张Christine从未见过的脸。_

_Christine_ _的双手抚摸上Erik粗褶凹脊的脸颊，像第一次那样双腿跨在他身侧，只是这次没有再抱住他的后背。_

_这次Erik没有结死她手腕上的伸缩，她轻轻松松就脱了出来。_

_究竟是什么样子呢？_

_其实什么样都无所谓吧，连看不看得到他什么样子都没多大影像，到底什么样子又会有多大干系。_

_Christine_ _应着Erik的抽插起伏着身子，她的眼前什么也看不见，这种茫茫不可见的感觉叫她越来越不舒服。_

_她松开了抚在Erik脸上的手，解下了眼前那条缎子。_

脖子上的针刺钝痛提醒了Christine这可不是什么回忆，她的头胀疼得像是有根筋堵塞了，而血液又非要从里面挤过去一般，欲裂难忍。她揉着太阳穴从床垫上慢慢坐起，走动了几下，周围的一切才慢慢清朗了。

那些原本在这里的乐器都不见了，Christine稍微猜到了它们的下场，苦笑了一下。

旧事重演啊，明明两个人都装作忘掉了，看来到最后谁也忘不掉，谁也没有原谅谁。

这里除了卫浴间，只有床垫和被单。人永远不可能单纯地等待某种会发生的事，总会与其他的行为一同进行。玛丽皇后在上行刑台前也要找双袜子补一补，她觉得自己还不如玛丽皇后呢，连可做的事都没有。

于是就只剩下胡思乱想和不断的回忆了。

Christine算来算去总算是算清了日子，原来她上次被关在这里，刚好也是怀孕了一个多月。

至少这次她身上还有件睡裙，至少这次她不会选择放弃这个孩子。


	11. Chapter 11

Christine是闻着香草蛋糕的香气醒来的。地下室没有挂钟，不见天日，她不知道现在是什么时间，渐渐的，似乎一切都是捉摸不透无法把握的虚幻。醒了就发呆，把过去的一切回忆了一遍又一遍，回忆到疲累再倒下睡，渴了卫浴间的龙头引水也是可以直接喝的。

剩下只有饥饿是真实的，而那盘蛋糕就放在床垫的旁边，还淋上了晶莹的枫糖浆。

Christine死死盯着蛋糕，仿佛那不是一块点心，而是随时会变化形状的诡异生物。她记得上次的是蓝莓蛋糕，她没有吃，大概已经风味不佳了。

厚重隔音的门稍稍一响，Christine没抬头，Erik的脚步轻盈得几乎听不出声音。Christine没有抬头，余光里Erik修长的手指稳妥地沿着碟边收去点心，之后又放下一杯橙汁。

Christine的视线顺着点心挪动了，又停在了快抬起头的一刹那。她不知道自己现在是不是在Erik眼中灰头土脸狼狈不堪，这里也没有镜子。说起来，她也没那么在乎自己是不是漂漂亮亮的出现他眼前。

还是有那么一点儿在乎的，只有一点儿。Christine稍稍拽了拽不服帖的头发，已经有些泛油了，估计脸色也好不到哪儿去，她又悄悄抿了抿唇，而后抬起来头。

Erik戴上了面具，却又没完全戴好，他这会儿虽然背对着Christine，但是那只面具被挪高了，架在他的额头上，Christine恍惚了一会儿才反应过来他在解决自己不肯吃的蛋糕。

Erik把空盘子放在了手边才搬过来不久的柜子上，戴好了面具才转过身来。

Christine下意识低下头往床垫里面缩了缩。Erik走过去慢慢跪在了床垫上，他身个颀长，可跪在那儿弯下了却比Christine抱膝蜷缩的个儿还要低了些。

“你不喜欢香草味的吗？”他的声音虽然不大，可听到的那一瞬间Christine还是打了哆嗦。Erik慌张而歉疚的语气，听得她满心煎熬。她略略抬头看了他一眼，他还是刚刚的姿势，跪在自己的身前，面具遮住了他全部的表情，却没有拦住他的声音。

“没有。”Christine叹了口气，她不会让步的，如果Erik非要逼她做出选择，那么她宁可选择放弃他——她早就想好了。

“那Christine是喜欢Erik做的点心了！”他忽然抬起头，金色的眼中竟然有泪光，像一个亟待肯定的孩子。“这里还是有你喜欢的东西的，是不是？就算不想看见Erik，也会喜欢可口的点心，也会喜欢音乐的，是不是？Christine不要生气了，不要怄气好不好？”

Christine张了张嘴，Erik极少这样。上一次……她甚至哭着扑在了他的怀里。

_“你喜欢这篇曲子吗？Erik会给你写很多歌，你喜欢什么样的就写什么样的……你不用看见他的。”Christine怔怔地看着面前的男人，仿佛第一次认识他，他从来没有这样卑微过。_

_“Christine肯抬头了，她看Erik了……不过没关系，戴着面具呢，不会再吓到Christine了。”他欣喜地拉过Christine的双手，那些有力的手指攥握着Christine纤巧的手腕，坚实而过狠，Christine忍下疼。_

_“没关系的……”她不知道这算不算善意的谎言，Christine自己都不知道如果Erik再次摘下面具自己是会尖叫着落荒而逃，还是温柔地抚摸曾千百次吻过她的唇。_

_“真的没关系的。”Christine冷得很，她的身上一件衣服也没有。地下室的凉气越发厉害了，连流下来温热的眼泪也成了冰凉的液滴落在光洁的腿上。Christine深吸了一口气，抱住了面前的人，刚要伸手去摘面具，却被一把拽了下来。_

“没关系的。”Christine嗫嚅了一句，这句熟悉的话刚出口却如惊雷霹雳，她忽地反应过来，站起身来从床垫跑下去。

“我没有怄气，Erik，我只是不想吃下任何可能掺了米非司酮的东西。”Christine咽了咽口水，这会儿那只盘子就在她手边，里面还有几道枫糖浆散发着甘甜的气息。

“Christine想要生下一个漂亮的孩子，是啊，这会是个漂亮的孩子。”Erik转过头，那视线盯得Christine浑身发毛，但她这次没再往后退。

“我要生下我的孩子。”Christine闭了闭眼睛，豁然睁开对上了Erik的视线。

Erik良久没再开口，他的眼神中尽是Christine看不透的情绪，激烈又压制，还是他一向如此？只不过她从来没注意过。

“有了这个孩子，Christine就会留下吗？”Erik站了起来，完全高过了Christine，像一道能直接吞没她的阴影。

Christine知道自己没法在这个时候跟他解释清楚，这二者从来都不是什么可以放上天平加加减减的商议筹码。

至于留下……她自己都不知道会不会留下，也许还是会走的吧……

“那当然了。”Christine挤出一个笑，走上前稍稍偏过头，吮吻上Erik的脖子。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：BDSM提及，囚禁提及，未成年性提及

Christine从不见天日的地下室出去了，却没有踏出家门一步。

不过是把牢笼扩建了一下而已。门轻轻带上，接着是清脆的链条声，Christine从浅眠中醒来，恍惚了好一会儿才明白此时此刻的处境。虽然地下室的门不再上锁，除了每晚Erik进来才反锁好。她还是睡在地下室的床垫上，每天醒来的时候Erik都已经走了，似乎是对她避而不见，不知道去了哪里。Christine全身酸疼，昨晚Erik把柜子里的玩具都搬了下来，口枷塞得她一觉睡醒颔骨还发酸，更不必说双手被捆在背后。

即便是昏睡过去也不得安宁，Christine好几天都没有睡过安稳觉了，有时候她梦见从前，跟现状也差不了多少，Erik一出门就会从外面滑落上锁扣；有时候她会梦见荒诞的将来，比如她生下了一个和自己一模一样的小女孩。

然而那个女孩子却被抱走了，无论自己扑过去怎么撕挠那人都无动于衷，她拼了命哭喊叫Erik，他们的女儿不见了。

梦里的小女孩渐渐长大了，两汪纯蓝懵懵懂懂看着粗糙冰冷的大手摸索上她肉乎乎的双腿。她咯咯笑了起来，胡乱蹬着腿，圆嘟嘟的脚趾头蹭在那人的瘦长的小腿上。

一阵彻底的恶心和寒凉沿着Christine的心腹蔓延上来，Christine连跑带爬赶到卫浴间，昨晚吃下去的芝士布丁吐了个干干净净。

一阵敲门声传来，把头昏脑胀的Christine彻底从焦郁中揪了出来。

“请问是、呃……那个，Daae小姐在家吗？有一份，对，有你的快递。”生疏的例话从门的那一边传来。Christine匆匆洗漱干净，派件员一向熟悉他们收件的习惯，不仅是因为这一片归他们家的东西多，也是因为坚持把东西放在门外从不开门签收的也就这一家人了。久而久之变成了在门外喊一声东西放这儿了，人就先走了——反正快递员的工作时间Erik总是在家的。

这次的大概是快递公司新来的吧，言辞都不利索，甚至把她当成了个未婚的姑娘。自从被Erik扔进地下室Christine再也没有听到过别人的声音，一二刻竟然有些不知所措。

从上到下一共是三把锁，上下两把顺时针开，中间的逆时针开，还有两道针孔摄像头就对着门外。Christine耸了耸肩，Erik的防范意识高得简直可以出本书了，专门指导新人如何在恶人中自保的那种。

但Christine却觉得没必要，厚重的大门铰链设计得很好，轻轻一动就拉开了，垂下的锁链一下子绷直了，Christine僵在这儿，一只男人的手伸了过来取下了链子，Christine这才打开了门。

她歪过脑袋，一个帅气的金发少年拎着剧院员工的袋子和一盒巧克力站在门口，刚看见她就笑了。

Christine眨了眨眼睛，不知他笑什么，尴尬地也笑了一下，忽地笑颜凝住，转而是一阵惊讶，不过并无不悦——

“Raoul？”

“剧院那边说你辞职了，我本来还想给你捧场呢……他们说你的东西还没全带走，还有一件衣服，说是打包寄给你。我一听就自作主张直接带给你。”

Christine道谢后接了过来，明着打开了袋子，暗里摸了摸大衣口袋，戒指和手机都还在。

都没什么用了。

“为什么呢？”

Christine愣住了，Raoul问她的话她根本就没听清，只好含含糊糊抱歉地笑了一下，给Raoul端过来一杯热茶。

“你比我厉害多啦，我们都才十几岁，你都有自己的工作了，我还在大学。不过我想你愿意放弃这份工作肯定有你自己的考虑吧……不愿意说没关系的！这么唐突打扰是我不周到。”Raoul以为是自己越界了，慌慌张张道歉，Christine这才猜出他之前问的是她辞职的事。

因为我的丈夫想把我一辈子关在家里，是他发的辞职信件，我只签了个字。

“我怀孕了，想先好好把孩子生下来，歌剧院的工作暂时就放下了。”Christine勉强笑了一下，尽力扮演好女主人的角色。

Raoul差点被这口茶给呛到，胡乱抽了张纸巾，伸手又差点碰倒了杯子，好在眼疾手快，没有打掉，只泼了半杯茶水出来。

“你……虽然我这么问很多管闲事……可是，你、你男朋友不打算跟你结婚吗？”Raoul强忍着咳嗽，涨红了脸瞄了一眼Christine的手。

两只手上都没有戒指。

Christine脸突的一下子红了，剧院里也不是没有未婚先孕的女孩子，Raoul……是以为……她刚想解释，一丝挥之不去的疑惑却漫上心头，她稍稍定了定神。

“对了，你一开始叫我Daae小姐……”你为什么觉得我未婚，剧院的人与她相熟的都知道她是Erik的妻子，交付东西的时候，言语之间怎么会称呼错了。

“哦，那个啊，我本来是想装成快递员的。”Raoul的重点明显没跟Christine一致起来，接下来的一句却叫Christine心生更大的疑虑。

“而且剧院清查地址档案的时候我看见说上面标明你是未婚……”Raoul嘟囔了一句，眉毛都挤在一块儿了，

“这个锁链……怎么装在了外面？”Raoul道别出门时才发现这不合理的一处，他诧异地看了看Christine，并不疑有它，“要我带上吗？”

不要，我想在Erik回来之前逃走，我不想再在这种病态扭曲的爱中陷下去了。

“那麻烦你了。”Christine稍稍笑了一下，Raoul的身影越来越下，直到什么都看不见，她才关上了门。

她走进了地下室，周围的冷气侵入肌肤，就像Erik在吻她。


	13. Chapter 13

Christine的肚子一天天大了起来，她做好了成为一位母亲的心理准备——从三年前就隐约准备好了，Erik却并没有表现出任何父亲的担当。

Erik甚至像在逃避她一样，Christine不知道他每天出门都是去哪里，回来的时候都会带菜蔬水果，只是一天比一天晚。Christine把家中的书几乎每一本都看了数遍，哪怕是平时觉得最乏味的建筑设计原理也翻看了。

没有别人，没有生气，没有……声音。

Erik本来就古怪，但以往总能明白其中缘由……这几个月，Christine揉了揉酸胀的脚脖子，不好好揉一揉说不定像昨天一样又是抽筋。

Christine半侧半躺在沙发上，天花板的图案渐渐飘落下来，揉碎成梦境。

_Erik_ _停在了门前，防盗链被滑了下来，有人来过。_

_他低下身仔细看了看锁孔，并没有撬锁的痕迹。打开监控，手机屏幕上清晰的图像是那个眼熟的少年，他一口气划到了那小子出门的时候。_

_他先是划上了锁链，信步走了不远，忽然转身回头，像是有所顾忌似的，并未敲门，只是又把锁链划了下来，神色不安的走开了。_

_Erik_ _大步走进，先是看到了茶几上的两套杯子和未曾擦去的茶渍，他默不作声地将杯碟收拾掉。_ _Christine_ _躲在房间里，明明听到了大门打开，也是装作没听见。_

_Erik_ _按住了杯子的边口，粗糙的指腹上留下了一道深深的的红痕。_

_他放下刚买回来的吉利丁和水果，安放好餐盘后就又出去了。_

_Christine_ _闷在房里，一夜无眠。_

“你每天都跑哪儿去了！”Christine的脾气越来越差，天气没由来地闷，乌沉沉的天空逼近了大地，想必很快又是电闪雷鸣疾风骤雨。

“你少管我。”Erik确保自己的面具戴正了，这才拿起钥匙准备出门。

Christine一把拽住了他的袖子，所有的烦闷、压抑、犹疑、惊慌，都变成了最简单的情绪发泄。

再温柔的姑娘也有大发脾气的时候，Christine扯下了Erik的面具狠狠地摔在了地上，毫无往日的温柔，成了个泼浪妇。她厮闹哭嚎起来，把Erik精心熨烫好的衣服都揉扯得皱巴巴的。

Erik一言不发由着她闹，Christine哭得精疲力竭呜呜咽咽半倒半挨再Erik身上。他轻轻抚摸着Christine越来越干枯的头发，妻子膨大的腹部硌在两人之间。

Erik忽然梦醒一般，一把推开了Christine。

她踉踉跄跄倒在地板上，哎呦一声疼得眼睛都死死闭住睁不开。张了张嘴，却再没叫唤，只勉强翻身跪在地板上捂住了肚子。

她再抬头的时候Erik已经不在了。

Christine挨着沙发倒在地上，顺着视线看去正是一枚戒指，她眨了眨眼睛，恍惚了一二刻才意识到这是Erik的婚戒。

然而从各种意义上来说，他们的孩子却是一个私生子。Christine勉强苦笑了一下，将戒指塞进了自己的口袋。

意料之外的是乌云竟然散开了，连一滴雨都没有落下，天气和心情一样，总是说变就变的。

Christine慢慢地直起身，她本来就不算强壮，多出来的这一块更是让她无论站立还是走路都难以找准重心。

“妈妈会照顾好你的,妈妈会想办法的。”Christine感受着掌心下不痛不痒却真实存在的动静，眼角却不再有泪水滑落。

警察听到这么冷静的报警时还以为是个恶作剧——这年头的小姑娘实在是太喜欢把家务事闹进局子里了。

“所以你的意思是你被绑架咯？”警察打了个大大的哈欠，“好了，你的姓名——你到现在光说了被囚禁的地点，还有绑架你的人，你说你不知道他长什么样？”

“Christine Daae。”她不熟练地念出了自己的名字。说实在的，名字明明是自己的，却是别人用得更多。

昏昏欲睡的警察这下彻底清醒过来了。

是那位年纪轻轻名满全城的歌伶，她忽然从大家的视野里消失了，各种说法都有，反正本人是找不着了。几个月过去，流言蜚语渐渐消弭，她几乎是被淡忘了。

但是好巧不巧，有个小子来报警，说发现Christine Daae可能是被绑架囚禁，甚至可能已经被强奸了。

一听就像是扯淡，他们几个磨不过那小子，只好磨磨蹭蹭立了案，好说歹说把他劝走，之后就把这事儿忘了。

Raoul对着电脑屏幕发呆，明天就是ddl，无论如何今天也要把资料都看一遍才对。

一封从法院发出的邮件出现在了收件箱，Raoul本以为那不过是某个极客同学的恶作剧，打开就是病毒。

可他还是打开了，信中说，请他出庭。

是为了Christine Daae的绑架案。


	14. Chapter 14

_孤儿院的孩子，没有优渥的环境，也没有丰富的营养，更没有悉心的照料。_

_但是却总能讨个活法，小命是不会丢的。_

_今天轮到Christine削土豆。Erik站在门边一言不发地看着小丫头利落地把左边的土豆山一点点夷平。她干得很认真，偶尔会回头悄咪咪看他一眼，等Erik对上她湛蓝的大眼睛时，她又慌慌张张低下头了，头两边护工阿姨急吼吼扎好的辫子有点儿歪，身上的吊带裤缝缝补补，估计是捐赠的。_

_除了削皮的清脆声，一片寂静。渐渐得，她轻轻地哼着一支歌谣，那是Erik昨天唱给她听的，Christine听了一遍就记住了。_

_Erik_ _不知道往这里跑了多少次了，每次都会唱支歌，却很少说话。_

_“你是音乐天使吗？” Erik帮她把剩下的活儿全干完了，离晚饭还早得很，黑暗中她咯咯笑了，天却已经黑了。_

_Erik_ _把Christine一把抱起，Christine下意识搂住了他的脖子。_

_“你觉得呢，小天使？”_

_Christine_ _乖顺地挨在了他的肩头，她不怕Erik，他是世上唯一会来看她的人了，虽然别的孩子因为他脸上的面具都畏畏怯怯的。Christine不知道自己如果被领养的话，还能不能见到他。_

_“你不会丢下我吧？”她咕囔了一声，搂得更紧了。Erik抱着她走下楼梯，Christine紧紧闭上了眼睛，这会儿一晃一晃的，有点儿吓人。_

_不过抱紧了Erik就安全了。_

_“不会，永远不会的。”Erik走进了办公室，刺眼的灯光照得他们两个都不得不眯起了眼睛。_

_孤儿院管事的夫人面色并不太好，Christine有些怕，从Erik身上下来还是往他身后躲。_

_夫人冰冷的视线并没有在Christine身上驻留多久，“那么”，她叹了口气，“Christine Daae从此就寄养在你家了，Erik先生。”_

Christine以为走到这一步自己会崩溃，但事实却是——她出奇的平静。

Christine和Erik没有任何法律上的关系——除了早已经结束了的寄养关系。从十八岁——或者说真实年龄的十六岁那天算起，他们在法律上就完全断开了，顶多算个同居。

那一直以来都算什么关系呢？

心理医生说，这是控制型人格和讨好型人格的关系。

律师说，是罪犯和受害者的关系。

Raoul说，没关系的。

宝宝踢了她一下，很不安分的样子。Christine拿到了医院的影像结果，是个男孩，跟梦里的完全不一样。胎儿还有轻微的畸形，不过可以手术调整，不碍事。说不定孩子长大了根本不记得有这回事的，Raoul是这么解释医生的话的。

Erik那边问来查去也就是个非法囚禁，简称绑架，限制人身自由，而且光这一条罪名还含含糊糊没个定论，毕竟Christine那边除了一开始的报案，剩下的举证和调查配合就没了。

Raoul有些头大，这几天Christine除了去医院就是呆在宾馆里，每次他敲门进去的时候她多半是戴着耳机半醒不醒的样子。

“你出庭吗？”还是撤诉，Raoul更想把话问全，但是他总觉得事情没那么简单。

长期精神状态都扭曲的话，是不会有正常的心理反应的。

比如明明应该趁现在警察找到了嫌疑人，直接把事情处理掉早安心，Christine却犹犹豫豫起来。

你在犹豫什么呢？Raoul并不想问出口，Christine是不会回答的。

“能送我去看看他吗？”Christine罕见地开口了，她这几天除了点点头就是沉默，顶多机加上一两个机械基础的礼貌语。

Raoul有些意外，他收拾了一下东西，拿起车钥匙。

Erik被暂时控制了，他坐在椅子上，翘起的腿又放了下来。椅子不是很高，他坐着并不舒服。

如果Christine要他死的话，他可以立刻献上自己的命，何必闹到如此境地。

最差是什么结果？Erik想了想可能的罪名，侵犯人身安全人身自由？精神虐待？强奸未成年？性虐待？生殖虐待？大概是死刑吧，不会更差了。

有人来看他了，Erik并没有动弹。

听脚步声有两个，其中的一个不太稳当。

脚步声停了，门外有一个男人——还是少年的声音，好像是在解释。门锁被开了下来。

他慢慢转过身，站起来走了过去。

Christine总觉得哪里不对劲，她眨了眨眼睛，身边的Raoul倒吸一口气，反而提醒了她。

原来Erik没戴面具。

什么嘛，她忽然想不合时宜地笑一笑。

Erik的姿势有些尴尬，像是要走上前抱她，却碍于什么似的，半退不退的。

哪里有什么隔在中间吗？Christine皱了皱眉，忽地想起来一件重要的事。她拉开小提包的拉链，里面是叠得方方正正的报告单。

她走了进去，Raoul支吾了半声，似乎有拦她的意思，但终究是没走过去。

“呐，”Christine咬了咬唇，“不管怎么说，你要当爸爸了。”

_她挥着黑白的影像欢快地扑进他的怀里，“你看你看！”Christine笑得双眼弯弯，活脱脱一对儿明媚月牙，“那么小，还有手有脚呢。”_

_Erik_ _不耐烦地把那张纸扔掉了。_

_Christine_ _一下子哭了。_

Erik攥紧了那张纸，他不可置信地看了看门口的少年，又看了看Christine。

“应该是男孩子，我想用我爸爸的名字给他起名。不过看来是只能跟我姓了，总感觉哪里怪怪的，要不用你的名字当中间名吧。”

“我……我不会是个好父亲的。”Erik嗫嚅着，他似乎是想上前抱住Christine，刚往前走了半步，Christine就踉跄地后退了一步。

她转身走到门边，忽然顿住了，转过身惊讶地发现Erik的眼角滑落下晶莹的泪珠，那泪水顺着畸形的脸滑下，可他自己却没意识到似的。Christine张了张嘴。

“明天开庭吧。”他们同时说道。


End file.
